7 Last Words of Christ
by julius uy
Summary: The phrases Jesus spoke Before his death. These are written not for information's sake, but for our sake... that we may know that the last words of Christ bears valuable meaning even to this very day.
1. Father, Forgive Them

Father, Forgive Them: For they know not what they do.

Luke 23:34

Jesus said many wonderful things, but rarely anything more wonderful than, "Father, forgive them for they now not what they do". Christian forgiveness is an amazing thing. It is a lovely thing, and often rare.

Whenever one man sins against you, you may respond with mixed reactions. Sometimes, you rebuke him. Or you may criticize him. Or you may fight back. At times you may even say: "Kakarmahin rin yan (He'll suffer karma in time)."

With all those things running in your mind, have you ever tried Praying for those who sinned against you? Have you ever tried saying "Father, Forgive Them: For they know not what they do?" When someone sinned against you, have you ever tried saying: Father, please help those who fall short in your glory that they may be lifted up. Please have mercy on them and may you open their eyes so that they may see. Help them discern the right from wrong. Let your light shine on their path. So that they may know that by sinning against their neighbor is detestable in the eyes of God.

Have you ever remembered the elders taught you: "Let God be the judge."

May we have an everlasting patience by the hand of Christ. When it seems you can't take it anymore, pray for more patience. Keep on praying. Keep on asking more courage and perseverance. Do not give Satan an opportunity to make you sin against your neighbor. Each time you kept Satan from tempting you, it is ultimately a victory for you and God.

Like what was written, walking the path of Christ is not easy. Living a life with Christ is not easy. Because each and every day in your life you will be tempted to sin. When you are weak, trust in Him. For He will rescue you from all evil (Ex 13:13) Just stay calm.

Keep on praying for strength. Forgive your neighbors as Jesus forgave us. It is not by grudge that we bring justice to us. It is by doing good that we are justified, through faith... on he who believes.

Once I was told, "When ye are stoned, reply the harm with bread." I used to think: "What? Why should I not stone him back? So that he may know that whatever he do unto others, that too, will be done to him."

Now I finally realized... that it is not the bread by which we eatover the table.The bread, is the bread of life. Jesus Christ. Whenever my brother throw stones to me, I throw back Jesus Christ to them. So that they may know... that He who believes in him, has an everlasting kindness. A kindness of Christ, in man. Do this, so that they may be ashamed with what they do. So that they may repent from their sins.

When the unforgiving spirit is threatening to turn our hearts to bitterness, let us hear, again, our Lord asking forgiveness for those who crucified him. Others may have in their hearts the unforgiving spirit, others may sin in ignorance; but we know better. We are Christ's and with his help we must forgive as he forgave.

Grace and Peace be with you.

AMEN!


	2. You shall be with me in Paradise

This day, You shall be with me in Paradise.

-Luke 23:43

Hope is never full without the works of Christ. In our silent prayers, we call upon Him to put his power upon us. That we may be blessed whenever we go, in whatever we do, in all our lives, so that He may be glorified.

We may have sinned. We may rob, we may murder, we may commit adultery. we may even worship cast idols ordo all sorts of ungodly deeds. Yet, how do we respond to God? Do we say "If God is a God who loves us, He would forgive us." Or even yet, "There is no God. If God loves us, He wouldn't allow such things to happen." Then we would live our lives the way we wanted. Casting God aside and doing all sorts of unkindness towards others.

We all have a choice. When God created us, we're not simply dummies that He moves around all day. For if we are, then what is the purpose of our existence? What then are we here for? To be the toys God can kill and ressurect, toys that God can drown and float? toys that God can throw back and forth, drop and catch or even pass around to the angels? Such that when they get tired of playing with us they throw us away and get another one to play with?

By no means.

We are given a choice because like you and your friends, Jesus also treated us as friends. Because we know all the things Jesus wants for us to do... and it is summarized in two commandments: Love the Lord your God, and Love one another. By that we are given a choice. Condemn Him, or Honor Him. We choose our friends. We choose God as God chose us... or we may choose Satan. God gave us free will so that we may know what is right from wrong. so that we may enjoy the world in His glory. So that we may become His friends whom He can say his burden to and whom we can say our burden to as well (These are revealed in the Books of Moses and David... when God cried out of sorrow to those who loved Him).

Jesus came to the world to be the light. So that he who believes in Him will not stay in the darkness. Yet beyond belief, belief without deeds is like man without food. You can never satisfy the needs of faith if you do not feed it with love. You can never truly Love Jesus unless you put it into works... that other people may say, "Truly, this person love the Father and the Son. For he obeys their commands."

When Jesus was crucified with two criminals, one condemned him saying "Aren't you the Christ? Save yourself and us!" (Lk 23:39)

True enough, many of our brothers who failed to believe that Jesus is the Christ did not had the chance to digest the Gospel of Matthew, which says:

"Do you think I cannot call on my Father, and he will at once put at my disposal more than twelve legions of angels? But how then would the Scriptures be fulfilled that say it must happen in this way?" (Matthew 26:53-54)

Truly, if Jesus intended to cast them away and take their lives, He could. But because of His true love for these people... because of his passion, his hopes that we may change our ways... his hopes that we may turn away from our evil deeds and come back to him, he chose death. So that none of us may be destroyed...

This second word (or phrase if you may) reminds us that when there is life, there is hope. Just like the criminal who was crucified with Him, replying to the insults with the following words:

"Don't you fear God," he said, "since you are under the same sentence? We are punished justly, for we are getting what our deeds deserve. But this man has done nothing wrong."

Then he said, "Jesus, remember me when you come into your kingdom." (Lk 23:40-42)

In the last few hours of his life, the criminal asked for forgiveness... because finally, finally he accepted Christ, and Christ accepted him.

While there is life, there is hope. Therefore my dear friend, as we have the opportunity, while we are still alive, may both of us, and all those who we love, and everybody in the world may believe... may everybody start repenting, and accepting Christ in our lives. May all of us one in our deathbed hear the words Christ has spoken to those who repented and believed.

"This day, You shall be with me in Paradise."

Grace and Peace be With You.

AMEN!


	3. Here Is Your Son Here Is Your Mother

_When Jesus saw his mother there, and the disciple whom he loved standing nearby, he said to his mother, "Dear woman, here is your son," and to the disciple, "Here is your mother." From that time on, this disciple took her into his home._

_John 19:26-27_

The third word of Christ in his crucifixion may perhaps bear the least meaning at first glance. In fact, what significance does it really have in relation to the love of God? We know that Mary is the mother of John. We know that John is the son of Mary.

Why would Jesusremind John and Mary that they are mother and son when in fact they certainly know them by heart?

Of all the seven last words of Christ, this is the only one in which half of it shy away from Jesus and spoke of a parent-child relationship. 

Jesus reminded John of His mother, as he reminded Mary of His son. 

These days, I often hear sons and daughters yelling at their parents. Are you among those who yell at them? Why are there some people who can bear doing that? If my neighbor can take it upon themselves to yell at their parents, what more can they do against God? If they cannot respect their parents, how then can they respect God? 

When God said, "Honor thy mother and thy father." He meant it! Many people claim that they are Christian. Yet some of them, I asked, 

"Do you love God?" Yep. 

"Do you love Jesus." yep. 

"Why do you disrespect your parents? Was it not a command from God to honor them?" ...

And there goes the chain reasoning. Each time you try to reason with God, you are making excuses so that you may sin. That's just what Satan wants you to do. To reason out with God and to believe that your reason is above God's will.

When God told us to honor our mother and our father, did Moses say, "Can you exclude me please? I don't want to honor them because they are this and that and bla bla bla."

No!

If you truly love God, if you truly love Jesus, you would obey their commands. Is the commandment to Honor your mother and your father intended to harm you? That you may be devastated and mutilated because you choose to follow God over the endless reasoning Satan gives you? 

No!

Jesus reminded the Son of His mother. And so the son took His mother home from that day on. The son gave shelter to his mom. Took care of her, fed her, and loved her. Jesus said this word that we may all remember our relationship with our parents. By introducing the parent to the son and otherwise reminds us when the first time we are introduced tonew friends. We shake their hand with a smile. We try our best to please the new friends of ours. This is exactly what Jesus wanted. Love your parents and children with a smile. Try your best to do good to them. Treat each other the best way you could treat any man. For you may always marry, you may always have children, friends etc. But you may only have 1 mother and 1 father. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing else.

Are you going to wait for their departure in their deathbed before you say I'm sorry and I love you? Are you going to wait when everything is already too late?

Similarly, if you are already a mother or a father, do you despise your children? Do you yell at them and disrespect them? Jesus reminded mothers and fathers the same way when he re-introduced a son to his mother and a mother to his son. We are to do good to each other. We are to LOVE ONE ANOTHER! In that way, how can distress happen in a family? When children love their parents and parents love their children, surely, it's a perfect family... a family God always wanted. How can our relationship with God be perfect, if He loves us but we don't?

These words are written so that each of us may remember to take care of our children, of our mother and our father... as Jesus took care of us. An inspiration from He who loved brings about the power we always wanted... the love we always desired... a perfect family.

Grace and peace be with you.

AMEN!

God bless,

July 


	4. Eloi Eloi, Lama Sabachthani?

_About the ninth hour Jesus cried out in a loud voice, "Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani?"—which means, "My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?"_

_-Matthew 27:46_

Of all the seven phrases Jesus spoke when he was nearing his death, "Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani" (or commonly known as My God,my God, why have you forsaken me?)is probably the most controversial. In fact, as it has mystified many, it also mystified myself. I will be honest that of all the seven last words of Christ, I find this the hardest towrite about.

John 1:29 is probably the verse that closely explains why Jesus would utter such a phrase in the last few moments of his life...

_The next day John saw Jesus coming toward him and said, "Look, the Lamb of God, who takes away the sin of the world!"_

Ever since the beginning of time, God despised sin. Yet man continued to sin. It is however, through the love that God has for all man that he sent his son, not to condemn the world, but to save it. Thus, John 3:16... _"For God so loved the world, He gave us His only Son, that he who believes in Him shall not perish, but will have everlasting life."_

Jesus came to the world as a light of hope... striking the dark world with his holy light. Jesus came, so that we may know that there is hope for each one of us. That as long as we believe in him and do as he says, one day God will receive us in His kingdom as he received Moses, Abraham, and Jacob.

John 1:29 tells us that Jesus ultimately became the sin offering. The one who "takes away" the sin of the world. It's like Jesus telling us, 

"Okay gimme your sin." 

"Okay you, gimme your sin."

"You too, gimme your sin."

"Everyone give me your sins."

Jesus took away our sins so that we may reunite with God. So that once again God may find us pleasing in His eyes. God despised sin. Therefore the very moment that the great sacrifice was made, God poured all the sins of the world into Jesus. This is so that the world may know that the Son of God who dwelt with us has loved us more than any man can ever do. That he went as far as having himself humiliated, flogged, and killed in the hands of man... and not only physical death but also suffering a painful separation from his Father... so that if it is the only way to bridge the relationship of man with God, then so be it. 

The very moment that the sin of the world was poured into Jesus, perhaps God has to turn away or looked at the other side. For God does not love sin... and in that moment it Jesus bore all our sins. No one knows. But it is most likely that God could've set a distance from him and Jesus in those times. It's like the distance you draw from God each time you sin. God is always known to be close to us. But the moment sin consumes us, it strikes a gap between you and God. Perhaps that's what happened to Jesus. Seeing his father drawing away from him, thus, the outcry. It's like a son telling his Father who set a distance away from his son, "Father, Don't leave me!"

I would think that it was not the flogging or death that pained Jesus the most, but his separation from God in those moment that he have taken away our sin and bring them to death as he died. It is not until he uttered the seventh word that Jesus finally found himself with God once again.

This is why in most of my writings I encourage you my dear friend, that you may not fall slave to sin. Let us not put the death of Jesus to waste. Because we believe in Him, we are already half clean. To fully clean ourselves, let us alwaysfight against sin so that this ultimate sacrifice of Jesus to bring us together with God would be "worth it."

Jesus died for us because in his eyes, we are worth dying for. In Matthew 26:53, Jesus asked the disciples not to hurt his accusers, saying "Do you think I cannot call on my Father, and he will at once put at my disposal more than twelve legions of angels?" This is perhaps one of the powerful words Jesus uttered to prove that if he is willing, he could wipe out all of who sinned against God. But in his eyes, if through his death many of us may be reunited with God, then so be it. If billions of lives can be saved at the expense of one, then surely for Jesus, it's worth it!

In today's prayer, I hope that we will all put into our hearts the pain Jesus endured to unite us with God... so that we may be reminded not to sin... and to live our lives Jesus wants it to be. Let's not give Jesus more pain when he sees us separated from him forever. Don't make him say to you...

"My child, My child, why have you forsaken me?" 

Grace and Peace be with you.

AMEN!


	5. I am Thristy

_Later, knowing that all was now completed, and so that the Scripture would be fulfilled, Jesus said, "I am thirsty."_

_-John 19:28_

I have never actually found this verse to strongly flog me today. As I am writing this verse, I taught of something that I really didn't think of as I sat down here to write. Ever since I started writing about the 7 last words to commemorate the holy week, I found myself drinking a lot of water every day. I just felt that thirst... and until now I feel that thirst. I had my 5th glassful of beverage already for today and its just a couple of minutes past noon.

As Jesus neared his final hours, after he has taken our sins and put them on his shoulders, he cried out, "I am thirsty..."

In response to the thirst of Christ, instead of giving him water to drink... his accusers gave him sour wine. In other words, vinegar. This is to fulfill what was written in Psalm 69:20-21 

Their insults have broken my heart,  
and I am in despair.  
If only one person would show some pity;  
if only one would turn and comfort me.  
But instead, they give me poison for food;  
they offer me sour wine for my thirst.

Of the seven last words, this is the only one that Jesus asked man to love him back. This is the time when Jesus criedto us, "Do you still love me?"

When one of those whom you love says, "I'm thirsty." You'd most likely be the first one to get a glass of beverage for him to drink. Yet in Jesus, we discovered even amidst seeing a man fatally wounded, his accusers did not show any compassion. Instead of granting a final request of a dying man, to have water just before he pass away, they gave him vinegar to drink. 

We also have the same thing living inside us. The moment we start to deprive Jesus of his drink is the moment we disobey him, cast him aside, and do things our way. When Jesus says "I'm thirsty," we simply draw a cup of vinegar and put it in his mouth. "Silence!" we yell... and we do things against his will, leaving Jesus behind weeping, "Do you still love me?"

We do these things, ignoring his word, ignoring his love... even ignoring his supreme sacrifice for us. Christ, in his dying moments, called out for man to help. But instead of help, he received mockery, insult, and suffering. 

Many of us have lived our lives this way. We may always had the time to go to church, had the time to read our daily bible reflections, and had the time to pray to Him... but really, are we also feeding vinegar to Jesus? In his thirst are we feeding him mockery, insult, and suffering? Does by going to church but not living up to His teachings please Jesus? Is reading your daily bible reflections but harming others pleasing to the his eyes? Does praying to Jesus to destroy others please him? Or ultimately, have you ever asked yourself, am I really a good person?

If we are really good... if we are really the children of God, would we live a life feeding Jesus with vinegar? Are we not supposed to quench his thirst by feeding him water? Water that can cleanse both the flesh and the spirit?

"I am thirsty" is the most popular of the seven last words generally because of its simplicity and the meaning it bears. It is so simple that we only need to lookat ourselves. Are we making Jesus suffer more by putting vinegar in his mouth instead of water?

We can always give Jesus with water or vinegar to drink.The question is, what will you give him? Look at yourself and consider what you really give him when he cries to you of his thirst. Try to ask yourself. Because perhaps now is the time to find him. Perhaps, it's a start of a new life. Perhaps it is time to be born again... not by the flesh, but by the spirit. For flesh gives birth to flesh. But the spirit gives birth to spirit. 

I pray that both of us will always be ready to give Jesus the blessing he deserves. Whenever he cries out "I am thirsty," let us be prepared to give him water to drink. It is by doing so that we actually become his authentic children. It is by doing so that we can prove to the world that we truly love him.

Grace and Peace be with you.

AMEN!


	6. It is Finished!

_When he had received the drink, Jesus said, "It is finished." With that, he bowed his head and gave up his spirit_

_-John 19:30_

Have you ever worked with something that you poured everything you have on it? 

Like you, just before Jesus uttered the last word, he beamed the words from his mouth: It is finished. We are already saved... free from the punishment of our sins. Jesus finally gave us a ticket for our bus ride from earth to heaven. It's now within each of us. Jesus has finally distributed the gift of salvation to all humanity... the ultimate sacrifice that man has ever known. This is the only moment ever that God allowed someone who is without sin to suffer hell on Earth so that all of us may be reunited with Him. After many years of his ministry, from his conception to death, Jesus has perfectly laid down their master plan to save our spirit and executed it flawlessly. 

Satan did all he can to stop it. For forty days he tempted Jesus, showing him all the glory he would receive if he would cut himself off from his mission here on earth and follow Satan. Jesus, perfectly in line with the holy principles, rejected Satan 100 of the time in his life. This sprouts the popular acronym WWJD - What Would Jesus Do?

Afer Jesus has endured all the pain that we are supposed to suffer for casting God aside and living in our sinful ways, we are introduced to the fact that all his life Jesus did not sin, for he always hold God close to him. Therefore in a life where God became human, it shares the possibility that we can also live our life, casting out our sinful ways, and always hold God close to us. We cannot change the past, but that is why Jesus introduced in John chapter 3 that He who believes in Him will be born again. It's a rebirth. a life where you put sin outside of it and God inside it. 

Jesus came to this world with a purpose, and that is to save humanity from the grip of sin. In John 1:14 Jesus was made human, and dwelt among us. He later revealed his missionin John 12:46, saying that he came to the world as a light, so that he who believes in him will not stay in the darkness.

Like Jesus, we all have a purpose. Do you know your purpose here on earth? Why did God create you? Why did he not choose others? Why you? If you are to give up your spirit to God at this very moment, can you tell Him that your job here is finished? In your deathbed just before you breathe your last can you tell God, "Father... It is finished?"

Apparently, most of us cannot say yes to this answer. Our mission in life is a lifelong journey. Some of us may not even know his prupose here on Earth. Some may say, "yeah you know, I'm here to enjoy life. eat, drink, sleep, play, and be happy."

Truly, God wants us to be happy. But to receive true happiness, is to accept Jesus into your life. Accepting Jesus is not simply reading the Bible or going to church. Beyond that is living your life, bearing in mind WWJD and also doing WJWD (what Jesus would do). In every decision that you make, ask yourself... if Jesus is in my position, what would he do?Can you imagine a world where each of us has a single set of mind, WWJD in us? It's just WOW. How could there be war and destruction if we all live with the WWJD principle?

If because of you, you are able to implant WWJD to you and the people who loves you, can you now tell God, "It is finished?" Maybe, maybe not. But then, if we want to change something, if we want to fulfill a mission... we always have to know what it is andstart with ourselves. 

God may have already revealed the mission to some of us, yet others may still remain clueless. In God's perfect timingHe'll reveal to us the path that He wants us to take. Keep on praying to God to light your path and push you to the mission He wants you to do. 

What is living life in its fullest? Is it enjoying everything? Eating and drinking every good things in the world? OR is it living the life God wants you to live? Can you discern why a lot of people keep on telling us to live our life in its fullest, but then when you ask them how to do that, most of them would take forever to explain? 

All of us have two types of life and we can only have one at a time. It's either a having God as the center of our life and sin outside of our life, or having sin as the center of our life and God outside our life. There's no in between or excuses or gray areas. That is living life in the fullest... to accept Jesus in you. To live by WWJD each and every time. How can life be fuller than having God in it? 

You have lived your life in its fullest when in your deathbed you can tell God the Father, "It is Finished." By that you know that the life you lived is the life God wants you to have: 

Life at its Fullest.

Grace and Peace be With You.

AMEN!


	7. I Entrust My Spirit Into Your Hands!

_Then Jesus shouted, "Father, I entrust my spirit into your hands!" And with those words he breathed his last._

_Luke 23:46_

As Jesus' mortal body is reaching its end, Jesus pulled the last ounce of his strength to proclaim the most important of the seven last words, "Father, I entrust my spirit into your hands!"

The Book of Job depicted his life similarly with the words Jesus cried out...

Job was a wealthy man. He had seven sons and three daughters. His flock thundered the land in thousands, and his great wealth could feed many mouths. Truly, Job was a man blessed by God, for he has kept himself free from sin and maintained his love for God. 

One day, Satan afflicted Job with near-fatal suffering. His camels, sheep, and oxen are killed with his servants. A desert gust swept and trampled over the house where his children lived, killing all of them outright. And if that wasn't enough, God allowed Job to suffer painful sores all over his body.

In those times, no one knows what's running in Job's mind. Surely he should've grieved. On top of that, his wife felt so much distress with all the misfortunes that fell upon them that she said, "Are you still holding on to your integrity? Curse God and die!"

With all these afflictions in the life of Job, he could've simply fell to sin and take his life. Yet, instead of listening to foul advices of men, Job fell to the ground in worship and said: 

"Naked I came from my mother's womb,  
and naked I will depart.  
The LORD gave and the LORD has taken away;  
may the name of the LORD be praised." 

Given the situation, who are we in this story? Are we Job, or his wife? This is perhaps one of the profound difference of someone with God in his life and one who doesn't. Job grieved like as each one of us would have after being flushed with such a storm. He cried to God and asked for help, but God remained silent... testing him even more. 

Finally, in God's proper timing, he spoke to Job and explained the difference of having God in a man's life and not. God used two examples for Job, a Leviathan and a Behemoth. Can man possibly overpower such beasts? No! But God can. 

Imagine our misfortunes in life as the bestiary. Ranging from the smallest ant to the mighty lion. Some of them, man can handle by himself. But as the beasts we face get bigger than us, we start to crumble... yet, God assures us that beyond all power, above all hope, amidst all tragedy, there is one salvation... in God through Christ. 

The movie Bucket List is a perfect example of an unhappy rich man and a happy not so wealthy man. The movie drew a line between people who has God in his life and people who doesn't. Money cannot make a man happy all his life, but God can. 

Entrusting your spirit to God may not be easy. It requires you to drop all your personal plans, riches, and ambitions. Once you tell God, okay... Lord, lead me the way, you are in analogy saying, okay Lord... lead me to the riches this world can never have. Abundance is not simply material things. Beyond that are the things provided by God, unseen by man. Having the abundance provided in Heaven is simply different than in Earth. We may not be lead by both God and money. We can choose God or money, but not both. This is perhaps the biggest sacrifice we have to make when we decide to follow God.

Proverbs 3:5-6 blissfully summarized the 42 chapters of Job. It reminds us to TRUST in God with all of our hearts... and lean not to our OWN UNDERSTANDING. It reminds us each time we try to understand something, we have to do it in a perspective according to God's plan. As I noted, "If only man can see the world through the eyes of God, then we would know that everything around us is a blessing from Him."

Jesus uttered these wonderful words to remind us to be like him... and entrust our lives to the hand of God. If we know that we are imperfect, and we know that God is perfect, why then would we want to lead our lives knowing that somewhere along the track something can go wrong... when there is someone who can do it for us perfectly? 

See the difference?

God can perfectly shape our path. We may falter and fall. If you are to choose between something that will surely lead you to abundance or something uncertain... you would choose something that is sure... is it not?

Jesus reminds us the same way in his last and most beautiful words. "Father, I entrust my spirit into your hands!" 

Let God guide you. Let God help you do the right thing all the time. Let God shape you to be a better person. Let Him lead you the way... let him make you more and more like Jesus Christ. Let his glory fill you... and let his power rule over you. Let his love pour on us so that we can be successful in life. 

Living with God in our lives is ultimately Living life in its fullest. Life can never be better when you have God to light your path. Imagine a parent who will guide you to perfection all your life. What more can you wish for?

May we all remember in our prayers to accept God in our lives. May we have the willingness to commit ourselves to God... to entrust our lives to God... and to live according to his light and love. May we not walk the way detestable to God, but each day, let us pray to God to keep us on track... to protect us from the temptations in this world and to keep us safe. Ultimately, let us pray to God to help us grow and be holy, as He and Jesus is holy. 

Grace and Peace be With You. Forever and Ever!

AMEN!


	8. 3:16

John 3:16 is the final conclusion of the life of Jesus. It narrates everything from end to end the ultimate plan of God for us. While we were sinners, Jesus died for us... so that we may be saved. Jesus came to the world not to condemn it but to save it. So that no one who believes in Him will remain in the dark. Whoever eats the bread of life will never be hungry, and whoever drinks the water of Christ will never go thirsty. 

Jesus also reminded us not to love him because of what he can do, but because of who he is. Do you love your wife because she serve you food everyday? Do you love your parents because when you ask for money they would give them to you? Do you love Jesus because He can feed 5000 people with two fish and five loaves of bread?

Certainly, you will love them because of who they are. What your parents may do, what your significant other may do, or even what Jesus may do... may not always be pleasing to you... but if your love is pure, surely... you will love them no matter what they do. When you sin against him, when you insult others, pirate mp3s, and disrespect your parents... does Jesus tell you ,"Get lost. I don't love you anymore because you started to disobey me." 

No!

Even after we sinned, Jesus willfully suffered a painful death, reminding us of the love he has for us is beyond what any man can do. Jesus reminded us that he came for the world, not to call the righteous, but the sinners. The righteous are already clean. It is the sinners that need healing.

Jesus loved us not because we are righteous or sinners, but because of the way we are. In his eyes we are all equal... and he laid is life for all of us, who are sinners... so that each one of us may be all be saved.

I pray that we will always remember the seven last words of Jesus in our hearts, for each of them carries a significant lesson in our lives. It is by these seven last words that we may grow a significant niche, to be more and more like Jesus.

**Lk 23:34 Father, Forgive Them... For They Know Not What They Do**

When your brother sinned against you, do not pray for their destruction. Instead, pray to God that he may forgive your brother. Pray to God that your brother may realize what he did was wrong, and will change for the better. Pray to God to make your brother a better person. Would you like one day to know that, because of you, your brother is now in hell. If you have prayed for him to become a better person, he would have repented and is now with God.

You missed the chance that Jesus will thank you, that because of your prayer one soul has been sent to heaven.

**Lk 23:46 This Day, You Will Be With Me In Paradise**

No sinner is beyond salvation. Jesus came to the world to save it. That he who believes in him will not stay in the darkness, but will be brought with Him together, under the loving grace of God. He who believes in him will not perish, but will have everlasting life. 

Make a stand. Take an effort to repent and go home. Go home to God's home, where you truly belong!

**Jn 19:26-27 Dear woman, here is your son... here is your mother**

Honor your father and your mother, and also, honor your children. Remember that a perfect family shares the love between parents and children. God gave us our parents and children, not so that they could be against us, but so that we can love them, and we can be loved. 

Do not disown your parents and children. They are God's gift. Take good care of them, as you would with any special gift you receive.

**Mt 27:46 Eloi Eloi, Lama Sabachthani?**

Because of our shortcoming Jesus came down to the world to suffer the most painful torture of all. It wasn't the nail nor the cross that pained him the most, but his separation with God when he bore the sins of the world. Never was there, and never will there ever be, a time when God abandoned God. 

Are you happy when Jesus suffers? Will you allow his suffering for you be in vain? Stop sinning and live a holy life!

**Jn 19:28 I thirst...**

Instead of giving water to Jesus, his accusers gave him vinegar to drink. When Jesus cried out to us, saying... "Please, do not make me suffer anymore." Do we harden our hearts and push him aside... and we continue to live our evil ways?

Do not give Jesus a chance to tell you one day, that because of you, Jesus was tortured even more. Is his death not enough, that you want to stretch his suffering beyond death? We are not here to give Jesus vinegar to drink. We are here to let the world know that we are here to love, and not to hate. We are here to give water to the thristy, and to feed the hungry.

**Jn 19:30 It is Finished**

Finally, Jesus has redeemed us from our sins. It is to remind us that there exists a man who would die for us, because we are worth dying for. If the life of one man can save billions, then truly... it's more than worth it.

We are already clean because our sins have already been forgiven. Let us not again turn into our evil ways... but live a life to be more and more like Jesus

**Lk 23:46 Father, I rest my spirit into your hands!**

Put your faith in God. There is nothing more perfect than resting your future in the hands of God. Let Him guide your life. surrender yourself to him. Let Him lead the way. Let him draw the path he wants you to take. For if God is with you, no one can be against you. 

My God, Your will, and not my will. Thy will be done. Nothing More, Nothing Less, Nothing Else.

For God loved the world so much that he gave his one and only Son, so that everyone who believes in him will not perish but have eternal life.

John 3:16

Believing in Jesus...

is not so bad after all...

Once I was alone...

But Now I am not alone...

**For with Jesus, I am never alone!**

**AMEN!**


End file.
